jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Tahiri Veila
Wilkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite!! ''Meine Star Wars - Favoriten ''Charaktere *Tahiri Veila *Jacen Solo *Anakin Solo *Han Solo *Jaina Solo *Anakin Skywalker ''Planten'' *Coruscant *Zonama Sekot *Hapes ''Tiere'' *Tauntaun *Varactyl |- | |- | center|60px Dieser Benutzer verabscheut Rechtsradikalismus... |- | ...genauso wie eine gewisse Band, die das was sie fabriziert Rockmusik nennt. |- | |- | center|60px Dieser Benutzer vergöttert Jacen Solo... |- | center|60px ...und ist total depri drauf seid sie weiß, das ihr Lieblingscharakter tot ist =( |- | Dieser User hört in seiner Freizeit Rock und Punkrock. |- | center|60px Dieser User muss bei Episode III immer heulen *schnief* |- | Dieser User zieht sich jeden Abend die Simpsons rein. |- | | |- | center|60px Dieser User hat dieses Spiel schön öfter durchgespielt... |- | center|60px ...genauso wie dieses... |- | center|60px ...und das hier erst recht! |- | center|60px Dieser User hätte gerne eine Lichtpeitsche... |- | center|60px ..und einen eigenen X-Wing. |} ''Spezies'' *Twi'leks *Chadra-Fan *Menschen *Ryn ''Raumschiffe'' *Millenium Falke *X-Flügler *J-Typ 327 Nubian ''Waffen'' *Lichtschwert *Lichtpeitsche *Amphistab ''Ären'' *Ära der Neuen Republik *Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens ''Filme *Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith *Star Wars: Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück ''Bücher'' *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe *Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit ''Darsteller'' *Hayden Christensen *Natalie Portman *Ewan McGregor ''Autoren'' *James Luceno *Greg Keyes ''Ich und Star Wars ''Wie alles begann... Ich habe schon immer Star Wars gemocht, seitdem Star Wars: Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung ins Kino kam. Doch letztes Jahr habe ich Die Feuertaufe in unserer Buchhandlung gesehen. Ich wusste davor gar nicht, das es Star Wars Bücher überhaupt gibt, und dann war es für mich ein Muss, dieses Buch zu kaufen. So hat es mit mir angefangen. ''Star Wars Besitztümer'' ''Meine Bücher'' *Die Feuertaufe *Young Jedi Knights-Reihe *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter *Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit *Star Wars: Episode III - Die Rache der Sith aba auf Englisch!! *Planet der Verräter lese ich grad ''Das will ich noch lesen'' *Dunkles Nest-Reihe *Legacy of the Force-Reihe *Dunkles Imperium-Comicreihe Bild:Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 18.jpg Bild:Die Feuertaufe.jpg ''DVD's'' *Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung *Star Wars: Episode II - Angriff der Klonkrieger *Star Wars: Episode III - Die Rache der Sith *Star Wars: Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung *Star Wars: Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück *Star Wars: Episode VI - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter *Clone Wars ''Sonstiges'' *Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Hörspiel) *Computermaus im Star Wars Design *Spielzeuglichtschwert von Obi Wan von 1999 *T-Shirt mit Star Wars Logo ''Meine Artikel *Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Hörspiel) *Jabitha Musik ''Lieblingslieder *Wake me up, when September ends - Green Day *Far Away - Nickelback *When you're gone - Avril Lavigne *Alles aus Liebe - Die Toten Hosen *Steh auf, wenn du am Boden bist - Die Toten Hosen *Time of my life - H-Blockx ''Lieblingssänger/bands'' *Green Day *Die Toten Hosen *Bullet for my Valentine *Avril Lavigne *H-Blockx *Nickelback ''Pic's ''Star Wars Bild:Anakin III.jpg|Anakin Skywalker Bild:Baby luke.jpg|Luke Skywalker als Baby Bild:Ben Skywalker.JPG|Ben Skywalker Bild:Mara auf Duro.jpg|Mara Jade Skywalker auf Duro Bild:Schmuggler Han.jpg|Han Solo als Schmuggler ''Funny Pics'' Bild:Bekiffter yoda.jpg|Bekiffter Yoda Bild:Merkel.jpg|Jedi Merkel^^ Bild:Briefkasten.jpg|R2D2 als Briefkasten Bild:Sturmtruppler auf klo.jpg/Sturmtruppler auf Klo XD |- | 75px Dieser User nutzt ICQ unter dem Namen «•*•»julia«•*•» und der Nummer 235-119-301. |- | Dieser User ist bei Knuddels unter dem Namen fishi1992 angemeldet. |- | Dieser User ist im Schülerverzeichnis unter dem Namen Julia F. angemeldet und hat Jedipedia zu Ehre eine gleichnamige Gruppe gegründet. |-